


The Spier-Greenfeld Family

by Armando8



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armando8/pseuds/Armando8
Summary: Simon and Bram had everything the could have wanted. They had each other, supportive families, a beautiful house, perfect jobs and an amazing son. But their journey hasn't finished, life still has more things prepared for the two lovers, and they are ready for them.





	1. The nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, my name is Armando and this is my very first fanfiction. I am not an English native speaker so sorry for any grammatical errors. I really loved Simon vs THSA and Love, Simon and they inspired me to create this fanfic. Hope you like it!!

It was a chill middle October Friday night, and a 32-year-old Simon Spier-Greenfeld was currently reading a book in his bedroom. He had gotten out early of his job as a therapist in the local LGBTQ center that day, and he didn’t have to participate in any play until the next week. His husband had just texted him that he was going to arrive a little late that day because of a parent’s meeting in the middle school where he worked, and that he was going to buy something for dinner.

Simon stopped reading and smiled at how his life had turned: he was married to the most amazing man in the world, he had two fantastic jobs and was living in a beautiful house in Hoboken, New Jersey. Plus he and his husband were the fath……

“DAAAAAAAAAADDD!!!!!!!, COME HERE QUICKLYYYYY” the scream filled his bedroom interrupting his thoughts.

Simon quickly sprinted out of his bed and went to his son’s bedroom, who had fallen asleep the moment his father dropped him at home after picking him up from kindergarten.

“ELLIOT, ELLIOT ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT’S WRONG?!” Simon almost screamed when he entered the bedroom, worried about the sudden scream of his son. There in his bed was Simon’s and Bram’s 4-year-old son Elliot Alexander Spier-Greenfeld in his blue overalls panting and with his bedsheets on the floor. Simon deduced that he just had a nightmare and sat down on the bed, putting his son closer to him and rubbing his hand on his tiny back.

“Elliot, Elliot everything is fine it was just a nightmare, I am here, I am here,” Simon said quietly trying to comfort his son. Elliot looked up at him, his blue eyes wet with tears and Simon took his hand, rubbing it softly “It was just a nightmare Elliot nothing was real. You are safe now. There’s nothing to be afraid of. I am here.”

“It j-j-just felt-t s-s-so real,” his son managed to say, he was leaning against Simon’s body clearly comforted by the support of his father, “Y-you, d-d-daddy a-a-and I were at the park p-playing, when suddenly I w-w-was alone, and I couldn’t find you. I-I just kept screaming but I nobody was answering me, I thought that you had abandoned me,” he sobbed “I was so scared of being alone.”

“Elliot” Simon was now crouching and lifted his son’s chin so he was seeing him directly in his eyes “We are never, ever, ever going to abandon you. You are extremely important for us, you are our son, our ray of sunshine and we love you so much to even think of harming you in any way, we will always be there for you to protect you. I want you to remember that” Elliot was nodding his head and a smile was forming on his face, he threw himself at Simon and gave him a big hug.

“I love you Dad, and I love Daddy too.”

Simon kissed his son’s cheeks and wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you too Elliot. And I know your Daddy loves you too. So, what do you say about coming to our bedroom so you can say that to him in person when he arrives”. His son’s face was suddenly in front of him, he kissed Simon on the check, nodding his head again, and he raised his arms, an obvious sign for Simon.

Simon scooped up his son, took a book from his shelf and made his way to his and Bram’s bedroom, his son relaxing in his chest. There, he turned on the TV and put some cartoons, he needed his son to be distracted for a minute and watched him as he immediately turned its attention to the cartoon and started giggling at something that a character had said. Simon watched him, and he was feeling uneasy about the dream that his son had, and the truth was that his nightmare was true, at least the part of being abandoned. Simon started to remember the day when he and Bram found Elliot.


	2. The day we met you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Thanks to all the people who commented and left kudos on the previous chapter!! So, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!!!

_It was January 13 th Bram and he had just finished working at the center. Well Simon had just finished working and Bram was there to pick him up and go to their apartment, they had married each other two years ago. While they were cleaning the common area, someone knocked on the door. Simon immediately went to the door and when he opened it, he saw in front of him a box and to the very surprise of Simon, it had a baby and a note. The baby had white skin, blue eyes and black hair and was looking at Simon with his eyes wide open almost as if he was in awe. In the note, it was written: “Born on December 8th, please take care of him”. Simon called Bram and took the baby inside; after Bram saw the baby in Simon’s arms, he exchanged thoughts with him and soon they took it to a hospital to made sure that he was okay. _

_They stayed there until a nurse told them that the baby was fine and she confirmed it that he was just a month old and that he was going to an orphanage so that it could be adopted and had a family to take care of him. They went home after that, but Simon however, couldn’t stop thinking about him, he felt the necessity to go to the hospital and see the baby and be sure he was fine. No scratch that, he felt the need of going next to the baby and to care of him and of course his husband noticed it._

_“You want to be with him, right?” said Bram the next day while they were having dinner. Simon looked at him in the eyes._

_“Maybe, is it weird?” Simon gave him an awkward smile._

_“Si is not weird at all. I have known you for almost 12 years, and I have spent my life with you 10. I saw the look in your eyes when we took the baby to the hospital; you were looking him with love, the way you were carrying him it looked as if you were trying to protect him, you want to take care of him” Abraham Louis Spier-Greenfeld everyone, the most observant and perceptive person in the whole wide world “We have talked before about having a family. I don’t know if you remember but I still want to have a family with you Simon Irvin Spier-Greenfeld, I want to have kids and watch them grow up and love them a lot. I think that we are ready to take the next step in our lives and I want that baby to be with us as much as you want”._

_By the time that Bram had finished talking Simon had already tears in his eyes, joy tears. Because he still couldn’t believe that he was married to the man that had just said those word, his Bram, his Blue, his everything._

_“You really think so? That we are ready? Bram, it’s just that I don’t know why, but seeing that baby in front of me I suddenly felt the need to take him in my arms and protect him making sure that he was going to be okay. I don’t know why they abandoned him but I don’t want him to grow up in an orphanage asking himself that question or that he ends up in a family where he doesn’t feel loved, I don't want him to feel alone and unloved” he said_

_Their conversation didn't stop there. After that, most of their talks involved the baby. Bram and Simon spent the next four weeks talking more about that baby and what they were going to do, they were sure that they wanted a child but still they had to think about what they were going to do. After all, adopting a baby wasn’t a decision to be made overnight, they needed to do some thinking and reflect how it was going to impact their lives. After having reflected and had taken a decision, Bram and Simon went to the orphanage and started to do all the necessary procedures, it involved a lot of work and spending time at the orphanage talking with social workers. But everything was worth it and they were extremely lucky, in 6 months all the formalities finished and they were given the yes. The orphanage just reminded them that one of the social workers of the orphanage was going to do some occasional visits to check that the baby was fine and healthy._

_So, in August 8 th they welcomed their son: Elliot Alexander Spier-Greenfeld. _

_They had told their families and Leah, Nick, Abby and Garret (the 6 of them were still best friends and saw each other occasionally) about their decision of adopting and when they were doing the process. They had been very supportive and gave them words of encouragement. Both Emily Spier and Alice Greenfeld gave them a talk about all the things that they were going to have to do once the baby arrived and that while it was not going to be easy, it was going to be the start of an amazing adventure for the two of them._

_So, it was not a surprise that their families and friends were heads over heels when they told them that they had finally adopted the baby. Abby and Nick told them that they couldn't wait to see Elliot and that they were going to try and visit them very soon. Leah had loved his name and she became even more excited when she was named the unofficial godmother as well as Garret who was the unofficial godfather of their son. They were unofficial because both Simon and Bram had agreed that they were raising Elliot without religion and they were going to let him choose when he was older. They also lived in Hoboken together although they weren't married yet. Leah had managed to obtain a job at Buzzfeed in New York City, and Garret was a soccer coach in a high school in Hoboken, and he was also a member of the "Hoboken City FC."_

_Simon’s and Bram’s families (Bram’s dad went alone saying that Bram's stepmother had decided to go with her parents that year and show them how fast Bram’s step-brother had grown up) went to visit them for Christmas that year. Emily and Alice spent most of their time spoiling their grandson and tickling him, while Jack and Bram’s father cried and said that they couldn’t believe that their sons were all grown up and that they were so proud of them. Nora and Alice also fell in love with Elliot and brought some gifts for him._

_In the last 5 years, Elliot had made Simon's and Bram's lives more incredible and they loved him to death, they played with him a lot and took great care of him also. He was an amazing child and they couldn’t have asked for a better son. For his 5 th birthday, Simon, Bram, Leah and Garret (who claimed that their godson couldn’t go anywhere without his godparents) were travelling to Georgia for the 2nd time since adopting Elliot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and hope you liked it!!! Don't forget to leave kudos and write a comment if you like the story!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading and I really hope you liked it. So I don't know how many chapters this fanfic will have, but I have already written 2 or 3 chapters more. Don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you think and what would you like to see in this fanfic (yes I will be accepting suggestions and I will see which ones will fit in the plot of my story). Again thank you so much for reading, bye!! :)  
> I forgot to mention, in case you dont know the nominees for the 2018 MTV movie awards are out and Love, Simon IS NOMINATED FOR BEST KISS, so if you live in the US please go and vote for this amazing movie!!!!!!


End file.
